


Tiger In The Streets

by Mormortrash



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, First Meetings, Fluff, Im not too proud of this one but i like the idea of it, James Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, Moriarty - Freeform, Shapeshifting, mormor, sebastian moran - Freeform, shapeshifter AU, tiger - Freeform, tiger Moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormortrash/pseuds/Mormortrash
Summary: Sebastian Moran has the ability to shapeshift into a Tiger. He meets a certain James Moriarty on the streets of London.





	

His first transformation happened when he was 16-years old, in physical education class. He suddenly felt this surge of adrenaline rush through him, burning his veins. The boy rushed out, getting to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him, locking it as fast as he can. It was painful. His bones breaking and reforming at an abnormal rate, his back stinging like he's being cut with a blade. Trying to keep his cries of pain as quiet as he can, scratching at the door. His nails turn to claws, leaving marks in the door. It's happened a few times since then. More and more frequently as he got older, it got harder to contain his temper, which means he got more violent. And then there was that mark on his back, like a tattoo under his skin. Every time he changed, it grew, like ink being absorbed into paper, growing and growing until it covered half of his back, a picture of a tiger. The Moran family had this ability which was passed through generation to generation, the ability to change into an animal. Sebastian's was a tiger. His father was a fox. Sebastian's twin brother, Severin, was a black panther. All of them had marks that spread over their skin like poison under their skin. While others saw it as a gift, Sebastian saw it as a curse, spreading through him like a plague, making his blood boil and his bones crack. But he used it to his advantage, of course. Fighting in back alleys, using the tiger as a weapon. It was hard to control the animal. It wanted things that Sebastian couldn't have. Raw meat. The thrill of the kill. The animal was constantly fighting Sebastian's human instincts. He couldn't sit still in class, always having to be active, moving. He took up sports, worked out, ran a lot, as human and as the tiger. And that continued for years and years. Until one day, he met a man in a back alley on his way to a fight, a short Irish man, with ink-black hair, almost as dark as the ink on his back. The mans pale skin glistening in the street light, looking white in comparison. "So, Tiger. You ready to stop playing in the streets like a cub?" The man frowns against the bright street lamp and tries to make out the mans face. He was sick of fighting on the streets, he couldn't take it anymore. Too easy to win. "Lets use that talent of yours for something a little more fun. What do you say?"


End file.
